


new tale.

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, mirac
Genre: Baby, F/F, F/M, Gabenath Week 2018, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, M/M, Marichat, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After defeating Hawk-moth the gang of heros find a new threat arising Gabriel go through redemption. while the gang goes threw life and Nathalie





	new tale.

“Here” he said taking the butterfly miraculous off he handed to Ladybug  
“We won't tell anyone” Chat said Gabriel signed  
“I can't bring Emily back with our your miraculous “He said standing up.  
“ your Wife “ Ladybug said “I wanted to bring her back, when she” he stopped pinching his nose he opened a door that led to the underground   
They walked the catwalk of course Chat made a pun.  
“Your wife” Ladybug said. “I want to bring her back for Adrien” He looked at them  
“I don't think you can though” Ladybug said Chat tensed “you might be right but” he stopped tears streamed down his face   
“I really want to bring her back” He said Chat walked up to him “I feel bad for you” he said his eyes holding back tears.  
“Let's go” Ladybug looked at the casket  
Timeskip  
“Father” Chat walked up to Gabriel and de transformed   
Tears were now streaming down his face Gabriel grabbed Adrien and hugged him Natalie and Ladybug stood at the door “there happy” she said   
“Adrien was chat noir” Ladybug blushed as she de transformed   
“Um” Mariette grinned “I won't tell no one” Natalie said “and don't forget your vest is due in a week   
“I've been wrapped up in this” She mumbled running home.  
One week later  
“you okay sir” Natalie asked “no knowing i’ll never bring emilie back” he said Nathalie sighed she sat the tray of coffee on her desk she backed up only to feel gabriel arms wrapped around her   
“Thank you for putting up with me” he sighed feeling dumb “Father” Adrien opened the door “um” his face was bright red “Adrien” Nathalie hissed the position they were in was awkward   
Gabriel had his chest pressed to her back.  
“Adrien” he hissed letting her go Nathalie stood her face a bright red. “I was asking if i could go to get ice cream with nino and them” he asked his face  
“Hav-” he started only to have the air elbowed from his lungs by Nathalie “you can go” she said   
“T-thank you mom” he then covered his mouth “sorry” he left   
“Did” Nathalie looked at the doors


End file.
